Stargate Of OZ
by sez101
Summary: It is my version of the wizard of Oz using the stargate charecters. PLease R
1. Chapter 1

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

_1__st__ part of my new fic based on the wizard of Oz stargate style_

_I know its not beta'd because I couldn't get onto that part of the site it kept crashing. All grammatical and spelling errors are mine I apologise English is my weak point. _

_Please enjoy_

_Sam POV_

I yawned I have been up all night and although I had tried to get to bed I really had this time but the results had to be in tomorrow by General Hammond's orders, and I was on a mission till past the deadline. I could ask for an extension but never in my life had I and I wouldn't here so I had done it, just.

Colonel O'Neill stepped into my lab, he looked at me critically. I knew what he was thinking he wanted me to sleep and had ordered me last night, but General Hammond wanted the results this morning. It had been a catch 22 situation so I had stayed up hoping I could get some sleep but it hadn't worked.

"Carter you look like crap" he informed me. I rolled my eyes at him knowing he was right on the mark but not liking being told as such, after all who liked being told that.

"Thank you Sir you really know how to flatter a girl" I told him with a slight smile knowing I could joke around slightly with him unlike some previous CO's I had had.

"I work on it" he replied with a smirk of his own then more seriously the jokes over, genuine concern replacing it as he added,

"Carter did you sleep at all last night?" I winced knowing he wouldn't be happy with my answer but knowing he would hate being lied to more and he would know if I was lying giving me only 1 choice.

"No" he wasn't happy with me, but seemed more concerned his hand rested on my arm as I fought to keep my mind on the task not that lovely hand.

"Why not?" he questioned, I could tell he was worried about me

"I had results I needed to calibrate" I explained rubbing my eyes to get rid of the sleep from my eyes in a desperate attempt to try to make myself look slightly better.

"Carter they are other scientist that can do it" I smiled taking a deep breath to explain it even though I wasn't sure I understood it any better, it was a system that had come about somehow and I had no idea if it made sense.

"Each team has a minimum of 2 scientists attached to it; Sg1 is a first contact team not a science team so we only have 1 other and me. With all the other work I do around base being the only one who seems to be able to reboot the computer and do the diagnostics as well as supervising all the other teams' data. My assistant is really stretched especially as we do more missions than everyone else, which means we have double the work load and half the time" I explained the stress coming to the forefront of my situation as I found myself lowering my voice which seemed to get louder as I vented some of my stress. Jack sensed I was close to losing it

"Carter breath" he told me I obeyed instinctively taking in a deep breath using it to calm me.

"What you are really saying is you need another lab assistant" he summarised, I nodded holding my head to keep it upright the effort seeming to tire me out quickly, he shook my arm to keep me awake. His eyes now showing more concern, I decided against telling him the last time I had more than 4 hours of consecutive sleep was in the infirmary about 3 months ago luckily I was one of those people that didn't need a lot of sleep but even I needed some.

"Carter go and sleep, the mission isn't for 3 hours get a nap I'll get your stuff" he ordered, it sounded like a good idea. I nodded, trudging off to bed hoping I didn't fall asleep on the way.

It didn't seem like any time at all when my alarm went off, I grabbed a chocolate bar and a coffee from my private kitchen area getting quickly washed and changed. Then went to the gate room and as promised my stuff was ready and waiting with my team. I smiled at their thoughtfulness, Colonel O'Neill stepped forwards

"Feeling better" he asked, I nodded despite still feeling like crap, but hoping I looked slightly better than I did before.

"Carter, don't lie to a superior officer" he said gently not angry more concerned still, I smiled after being caught in the act. General Hammond walked into the room making a beeline to me; I stood at attention it coming automatically from all the years in the military

"Relax Captain" he ordered I did slightly still tense wondering what he wanted. He rarely came to see us off, even less coming over specifically to me I tensed up at that thought.

"Carter chill" Jack ordered behind me, I turned to roll my eyes at him feeling really embarrassed that he had ordered me to chill. I was chilled wasn't I? I knew the answer to that but chose to ignore that,

"Captain it has been brought to my attention your working hours," I blushed slightly knowing my hours were very excessive, I was one of those people that could live off very little sleep and seemed to spend the rest working not that I minded but it was more the lack of free time to go to the gym or eat, and I was expected to always be on duty. I was a workaholic admittedly but sometimes even I wanted a break.

"They are excessive to say the least" he commented, I winced was that a reprimand? I asked myself, it was said in more of a gentle fatherly tone.

"So I have advertised for a lab assistant and a computer expert to relieve your workload" he said, I looked at him gob smacked, trying to work out if he was joking as it was the wrong tone and place for a joke. Realising I hadn't said anything in a while I spoke.

"What?" I finally stuttered out, only now noting the amused looks on my team's face, and that of the control room staff and everyone in fact

"The proper response is thank you" Jack reminded me mocking me with a smile I glared at him still stunned,

"Thank you Sir" I said sincerely still shocked. Jack clapped me on the back

"I think it says something when we are looking for 2 people to take on only part of your daily workload" he said. I nodded wondering what I was going to do with all my free time.

"Dial it up" he ordered as I put on all my equipment, the gate whooshed out and we stepped through, I went first energised by the thought of assistants. People I could train to take some of the work others to come in at 2am or 3am or whenever. Thank you God I said not religious but suddenly feeling the need to become religious.

The MALP had showed the gate in the centre of a small community in the size of the people living their and houses which were all red and white mushroom shaped houses with chimneys and red wooden doors, we had seen no sign of the people so far the paving was also intriguing with yellow bricks lined the floor, causing Colonel O'Neill to remark

"It's off to see the wizard" I rolled my eyes in sync with Daniel while Teal'c raised an eyebrow. I knew Dnaiel had never seen the film and neither had Teal'c. I think I had vaguely once in my youth whereas Colonel I guessed must have seen it a lot to be able to remember all the quotes. I led the way up the ramp desperate to avoid any other wizard of Oz quotes I knew would follow, stepped out the other side I could smell burning, taking another breath it was burning flesh I looked down seeing the burnt mangled flesh of someone's ankles in a pair of black pointed shoes nearby was a amber amulet with a gold chain, I don't know what it was but something drew me to it I went over picking it up as the others came through slipping it into my pocket for now.

"Carter what happened?" Jack asked me just arriving, I looked round

"I think the Whoosh killed somebody" I said pointing to the shoes, Jack looked round assessing the situation, while I looked suspiciously around as some of the bushes seemed to be moving.

"The whoosh" he asked looking to me with an amused look

"It's a technical term" I defended to tired to argue properly, he smiled I knew he was about to call me on it but we were interrupted.

"O'Neill" Teal'c said urgently we looked where he pointed swinging my weapon to point seeing a woman dressed from head to toe in black, flying on a broom towards me,

"Sir" I asked a note of warning in my voice indicating that I wanted to make a run for it while aiming my gun, hearing no reply I spun round seeing no team there after a full 360º I heard a cackle and looked back at the black witch with green skin and warts,

"You killed my sister" the woman said approaching me. I backed away instinctively not trusting the new comer especially not with my team missing.

"Who are you?" I asked,

"Why my dear I am the wicked witch of the west and that was my sister the wicked witch of the east and she is dead because of you" the witch yelled coming closer to me, I backed away.

"Where are my friends?" I asked

"Paying for it as will you with your life" the witch raised her arms a green glow emerging and with out warning flinging it at me, I braced ready for it to hit and was amazed when it split and went round me. Was it meant to do that? What was it energy some kind of weapon? I asked myself as I tried to get a good look at her hands.

"What?" the witch yelled, while I decide this was enough of a threat to shoot fired hundreds of round all of them dropping to the floor the witch laughing before raising her hand trying again with the same result and again it separated and went around me all I got was a slight breeze as it passed.

"She has the amulet it will not work" A voice from a golden figure to my right said stepping forwards, she was blond hairs and wore a gold and red dress, very attractive.

"Hello child I am Glinda the good witch of the north" The good witch introduced herself, I looking between them trying to decide what was going on and who to trust, the fact that the white one hadn't attacked me whereas the black had made a big impact on my descion.

"She killed my sister" the wicked witch of the west screamed pointing at me, nervously I looked to the other witch hoping that she would be on my side,

"Then that is good," Glinda said,

"Your place is not here be gone" She clapped and the evil witch got on her broomstick but not before taking the control crystal out of the DHD. My hopes if escaping to get back up dropped, now I was without my team and a way home.

"No" I yelled running over to check it for myself but it was useless it was gone; a hand on my shoulder distracted me from my pessimistic thoughts.

"Child do not fret the wizard can help." Glinda reassured me, but it didn't work, how could a wizard help by creating a control crystal, she came over placing the amulet around my neck tying it tightly.

"This will protect you on your travels" She told me smiling,

"And my friends" I asked wondering if he would magic them back to not that I believed in magic but something funky was going on.

"Your journey will be long you should leave" Glinda said looking at the dimming light and with that disappearing into a glowing ball and floating away leaving me alone in a deserted village.

"But how?" I yelled to the sky channelling the inner Colonel O'Neill inside me, I surveyed my surroundings again seeing movement all around me little dwarf like people emerged from everywhere, the bushes and the houses.

"Hello" I said bending down to talk to them looking at him eye level. They had child like bodies but with adult faces making them very strange to look at,

"You killed her" one said his voice containing joy.

"Yes" I replied wincing, worrying about there reactions, I wasn't expecting one to jump on a lamppost waving his arms around.

"Ding dong the witch is dead" he sat dangling off the top others gathered near all of them began dancing and signing, briefly I wondered if this was a new form of torture by the Gould but quickly dismissed it they weren't this cruel. It not that I didn't like singing and dancing but there was a time and a place for it, and in my opinion this wasn't the time or the place but it seemed in their opinion it seemed perfect.

"Ding-dong the witch is dead  
Which old witch? The wicked witch  
Ding-dong the wicked witch is dead  
Wake up you sleepyhead  
Rub your eyes, get out of bed  
Wake up the wicked witch is dead  
She's gone where the goblins go  
Below - below - below  
Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out  
Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low  
Let them know the Wicked Witch is dead"

They sang dancing around, I was amused yet slightly scared of these people, one with a hat and purple waist coat and a big gold watching dangling off his jacket looked important, he took my hand leading me through the crowd of people.

"As mayor of the Munchkin City  
In the county of the land of Oz  
I welcome you most regally"

He let go off my hand and another that looked like a miniature stereotypical British judge took the mayor hand as the danced around.

"But we've got to verify it legally, to see..."

"To see..." the Mayor asked still singing

"If she..." the judge replied

"If she..." the Mayor echoed again

"Is morally, ethically" the judge said

"Spiritually, physically" another one who came from nowhere sang but looked like a vicar with a dog collar

"Positively, absolutely" one from behind yelled, making me jump, and I couldn't help wonder if they always sang this much,

"Undeniably and reliably dead" they all finished I tried to use the distraction to escape but there were too many surrounding me, I backed away now very scared of these people as another stepped forwards holding a scroll. He had a white coat and a stethoscope.

"As Coroner, I thoroughly examined her  
and she's not only merely dead  
she's really most sincerely dead"

He said, I thought it was obvious the 2 sizzling feet on the floor by the gate giving it away but they seemed to need further confirmation as I backed from the middle having the distinct height disadvantage for sneaking.

"Then this is a day of independence for all the munchkins  
And their descendants  
Yes, let the joyous news be spread  
The wicked old witch at last is dead" the mayor announced again coming over to me drawing all the attention back to me. Internally I groaned I had been so close to the edge, so close to escape.

"Ding-dong the witch is dead  
Which old witch? The wicked witch  
Ding-dong the wicked witch is dead  
Wake up you sleepyhead  
Rub your eyes, get out of bed  
Wake up the wicked witch is dead  
She's gone where the goblins go  
Below - below - below  
Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out  
Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low  
Let them know the Wicked Witch is dead"

They all sang dancing around me in circles, trapping me in them middle with no hope of escape. Little munchkins dressed like babies approached me as I desperately looked for an exit wondering if I was going crazy of mad, or whether to just go along with it. 3 ballerinas danced up, I had to reluctantly admit they were good but there voices were almost painfully high.

"We represent the Lullaby League  
The Lullaby League, the Lullaby League  
And in the name of the Lullaby League  
We wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land" they said presenting me with a bunch of flowers I smiled and took it shaking it slightly in appreciation desperately looking for an exit this was more Daniels field not mine

"Thank you" I said being polite before I could leave 2 tapping dancing munchkins come up to me. They were wearing stripy shirts and green dungarees.

"We represent the Lollipop Guild  
The Lollipop Guild, the Lollipop Guild  
And in the name of the Lollipop Guild  
We wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land" I took the lollipop and nodded my thanks

"We welcome you to Munchkin Land  
Tra la la la la la la la la la la la"

"From now on you'll be history" one helpfully pointed out

"You'll be his..." another sang jumping in front of him with his arms spreading open

"You'll be his..." the little munchkin sang copying the move

"You'll be history" they all sang together

"And we will glorify your name" They finished, after a brief silence…

"What is you name?" The Mayor asked sounding puzzled

"Major Samantha Carter" I informed him as one of them wrote it down I paused taking in the silence I was never one for wasting time by singing, and I dreaded the answer to my next question as they seemed prone to singing and dancing but needed to ask it anyway.

"How would I find the wizard?"

"Follow the yellow brick road" one said

"Follow the yellow brick road" another said as they all started singing and dancing again, I hid the groan as I was lead away from the village. Only when we hit the edge did I see the famed yellow bricks that led over the hill. As they finished there song I waved goodbye walking up the road hoping this wizard would be able to help me in some way. I walked comparing this place to the Wizard of Oz the munchkins and now the yellow brick road it was too weird not to be a co-incidence.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took so long to update my laptop broke very annyonig as it is only 3 months old_

As it grew dark I had to stop as the uneven brick road grew dangerous and my legs weary, I stopped to have a MRE and find my torch unwilling to sleep at the moment not trusting the wicked witch at all; she was the type who would use any tactic possible to get me and if I was asleep I was vulnerable.

As I was walking I constantly scanning the path with my torch, as the sun came up I saw a black cross stand out against the reds, oranges and yellows the sun rising brought, only when I neared did I realise someone was on it, I began running. I reached it finding my CO tied up, but he was no longer flesh and blood but a scarecrow. He still had brown straw hair, his skin was more sack like his eyes were brown buttons and his noses was a dirt streak as were his eyebrows and mouth was just a dent on the sack. Over his straw body was his SG uniform, he wore white gloves and his black boots but it was him, undeniable Jack O'Neill.

"Sir" I said, climbing up and loosening his bonds, he fell to the floor I was close behind. Instead of landing on him and the nice soft straw I landed next to him on the hard dry mud floor.

"Ow" I groaned wondering why he wasn't in pain, I was certainly bruised.

"It seems straw doesn't feel pain" he noted looking at me with concern which I waved off it was only my ribs that hurt and they were probably just bruised.

"Sir we should get walking there is a lot to talk about and we have 2 more people to collect on the way" I said thinking back to the film wishing I had watched it more and wondering if he had

"Sir I think the events are mimicking that of the film wizard of Oz, I mean the singing munckins, now you as a scarecrow" I began, he nodded suddenly going quiet

"Sir you have watched the film what happens next?" I asked then suddenly remembering, as he opened his mouth I interrupted,

"And please don't sing the answer" I begged

"Carter?" he asked sounding amused

"Just please Sir" I said trying to keep the begging tone out of my voice.

"Actually Carter I only saw it once but it was Charlie's favourite movie I was away so much I never really saw it with him. I can't remember what happens" he explained, I found my mouth dropping open after all the quotes he hadn't seen it. Still there was nothing we could do now

"So what now Sir?" I asked lost

"So now Carter we follow the yellow brick road" he remarked, I pretended to ignore him still shocked he had no idea what happened in the film he had quoted so many times.

"It's off to see the wizard" he offered with a smile deliberately provoking me.

"To OZ" he tried, I realised he was going to continue until I said something and it needed to change the topic.

"Sir what do you remember?" I asked wondering what had happened to them

"We came out and that witch lady came down and I was hanging up there" Jack explained, and then looking concerned at me,

"What about you?" he asked me, I started walking explaining everything even the dancing little people.

"So you didn't sleep last night either?" Jack said, giving me the look. I ignored the look well aware I hadn't slept in over 24 hours and then it was about 2 hours

"How could I Sir when there is an evil witch who is after revenge" Sam asked sounding a little worried

"I figure as I was the first out of the gate and the one who took the amulet she thinks I meant to kill her sister" Sam explained, Jack looked round

"You should get some sleep"

"Sir I think we should try to find Daniel and Teal'c first if they are anything like the position you were in, I said trailing off not liking where my thoughts were going. He must have agreed because he gave me a warning look and I found I was amazed scarecrows had such a variety of looks,

"Ok Major but as soon as it gets dark then you are sleeping" he ordered I realised I was fighting a losing battle

"Yes Sir" I replied working out it was approximately 7 hours till nightfall if we walked fast then we were more likely to find them.

As we walked in companionable silence I viewed the beautiful surroundings Jack was also doing the same, green fields and White Mountains as far as the eye could see.

As night was beginning to fall the scenery began to change we hit a great forest trees stretching as far as I could see

"Carter get some sleep" Jack ordered pulling a sleeping bag from my pack and lying it on the floor, I smiled gratefully slipping off my boots and climbing in, about to go to sleep when I heard him rooting through my pack

"Sir what are you doing?" I asked trying to keep the sleep from my voice

"Starting a fire" he replied I sat up horror

"Sir your made of straw, it would only take 1 ember" I stopped the words failing me as the fear of what it meant hit me

"And bye bye Colonel O'Neill" he filled in looking grim, I nodded wondering how he forgot, he looked sheepish and so he should.

"Its just I don't feel different" Jack explained. I nodded to tired to argue he must have seen it as he pushed gently on my shoulder.

"Sleep Carter and I will try to refrain from doing anything stupid" Jack promised even if I had wanted to I couldn't have stayed awake as my eyes closed.

"Dorothy, oh Dorothy" the annoying voice woke me, I opened my eyes finding Colonel O'Neill looking down, he was a scarecrow and the sun was well up, he had let me sleep in.

"You needed it Carter" he said in a low tone with a warning telling me not to argue, wisely I took the way out,

"Shall we get going then Sir?" I asked not wanting to waste anymore time he nodded, as we walked he started humming, follow the yellow brick road. My glares only encouraged him.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon we were deep in the forest when we came across apple trees, my stomach rumbled; I blushed as he looked at me eyebrows raised

"Lunch time" he announced going to the nearest tree grabbed an apple. To our total surprise the tree opened its eyes looking at us,

"Oy don't take the apples" it said in a German accent. I hadn't realised trees were German but then I hadn't realised trees could talk either. Jack dropped the apple in shock before grinning

"Yeh who wants that apple anyway, probably has worms" he said walking away.

"Sir?" I asked as the tree complained before throwing the apples at us. I ran as he began collecting them. Scarecrows didn't bruise I thought grumpily rubbing where they'd hit me.

"Oops sorry Carter forgot you bruised" he said handing me an apple I decided to let it go this time.

"What about you Sir?" I asked concerned he wasn't eating

"I'm just a scarecrow Carter, straw doesn't need to eat" Jack reminded me, I nodded while sitting on the grass, Jack got bored quickly starting to explore the forest nearby

"Carter" he yelled from somewhere in the trees, it sounded urgent so I ran to the sound of his voice

"Teal'c" I said going to the silver, metal robot that was my friend

"For some reason he can't move" Jack told me, remembering the film I looked for the oil can which was sitting nearby and quickly oiled the joints marvelling at the flexibility of the metal. I would love to analyse a sample in my lab

"Thank you" he said nodding in my direction, I nodded in return accepting his thanks

"Sir we should get moving before nightfall" I said wanting to reach the wizard and by my calculations we were at least 2 thirds of the way after finding 2 members of team. Jack obviously, agreeing with me as we set off.

As night fell again Jack made us stop so I could sleep despite my protests, unfortunately Teal'c was on his side so I had to relent lying down and attempting to sleep. I woke to the beginning of dawn the sun just rising Jack and Teal'c were talking quietly, sitting only a few metres away.

"Hey" I called still waking up

"Here Carter you go freshen up Teal'c will make coffee" sleepily I nodded glad he was keeping away from the fire, going behind a tree I had just finished my business when a lion came running up fast, in my fright I screamed reaching for my weapon, until I realised it was Daniel

"Sam it's me" he said, I nodded my heart recovering, Jack and Teal'c burst threw the trees

"CARTER" Jack yelled rounding the tree looking at me worriedly

"It's ok Sir" I blushed as he saw Daniel

"You found Danny boy" he said happily hugging him, I nodded trying to blend into the background

"So Carter you screamed because you found Daniel?" He clarified, I went red knowing he was right but nevertheless I was going to defend myself.

"I only saw a lion" I said my voice coming out more annoyed than I intended

"Sorry Sam" Daniel apologised again looking very sheepish.

"It's Ok, just don't jump out at me again" I warned him, he nodded in agreement and we headed back to camp where the coffee was just brewing,

Gratefully I took a large sip as did Daniel who even as a lion had a caffeine habit to be reckoned with. I kept looking at him not able to quite believe a lion holding a cup of coffee it was weird. He caught me again glaring at me embarrassed I looked away finishing my coffee

"Thanks Sir" I said finishing the cup of coffee as had Daniel

"Right pack up kids it's off to see the wizard" Jack said happily, I guessed he enjoyed using the puns for real

"We should be less than a day away" I noted thinking now we had Daniel the emerald city should only be a few hours walk away.

We started walking up hill reaching the top we saw a large field of poppies, with the yellow brick road weaving towards a glowing green city, the light shining into the sky.

"Wow the emerald city" I said amazed, as we began to walk towards it. Jack was still humming and Daniel was joining in so I took point marching away from them. We were in the middle of the poppy field when I found my eyes growing tired. Every step felt like a huge effort until I just lay down and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dorothy oh Dorothy" the voice was calling, somebody was shaking my shoulder, I ignored it as I wasn't Dorothy

"I believe her name is Samantha not Dorothy" that sounded like Teal'c. With a supreme effort I opened an eye seeing Teal'c and Jack looking down on me worriedly. Groaning I closed both my eyes the light hurt them so I closed them again. Not happy with that they began shaking me to wake up

"What?" I said turning onto my side,

"Come on Sam wake up" Jack ordered, not being able to refuse an order I opened both my eyes pushing myself up onto my elbows.

"How do you feel?" he asked sounding concerned. I thought about it

"Tired" I told him lying down. Noticing that Daniel wasn't around I looked round for him. While Jack grinned at my response I voiced my question

"Where is Daniel?" I asked my throat sounding raw.

"Drinking coffee he was knocked out like you but woke up a lot sooner, Teal'c and I weren't affected we managed to carry you both out. Of course he had sleep before he came on the mission" Jack told me. I scowled at him

"I slept to" I defended myself,

"Yeh but he slept for a whole night" he said I shut up I couldn't say the same for myself. Instead I decided to change the subject.

"Eugh my head feels like cotton wool" I complained rubbing it not feeling the desire to sleep as much but feeling woozy.

"Don't worry Sam it get better" Daniel reassured me having obviously seen my brief spell of dizziness and having been through the same thing earlier. Even so I lay back down waiting for it to pass. Jack looked at me worriedly handing me two parcetamols to help with my headache. I took them eagerly to stop my head from hurting as much. Knowing I was ok they left me alone to get my bearings. Eventually I felt well enough to join them. Wordlessly Daniel handed me a large coffee I drank it reverently.

"So, how we going to get around the poppy field?" I asked feeling a lot better now. Jack I guessed must have been thinking about it more. From our perspective it appeared to stretch all around the city. We stood all 4 of us trying to work it out when it began snowing,

"Snow will stop the effects of the pollen" I said excitedly gather my pack together. Then as a team we walked through the field none of us falling asleep. Arriving we reached big green doors seeing a doorbell I reached for it but Jack stopped me.

"As CO I get doorbell ringing privileges" he informed me. I held both hands up in a don't shoot gesture stepping back to allow him to reach the bell he pressed it. Half way up a face appeared

"The door bell doesn't work use the knocker" he ordered, we all looked at each other before Jack knocked using the knocker I guessed CO privileges extended to knockers as well.

The face appeared again this time smiling.

"Hello and welcome to OZ" he said

"We are here to see the Wizard" I said, he looked suspiciously at me before throwing open the door. In side it was green everywhere, we were dragged off by people dressed in green, together we had to sit on 4 chairs and they started singing and dressing us up. I tried to stop them but couldn't. I caught Jacks eye and he grinned knowing that I was annoyed.

"Ha, ha, ha  
Ho, ho, ho  
And a couple of tra - la - las  
That's how we laugh the day away  
In the Merry Old Land of Oz

Bzz, bzz, bzz  
Chirp, chirp, chirp  
And a couple of la - di - das  
That's how the crickets crick all day  
In the Merry Old Land of Oz

We get up at twelve  
And start to work at one  
Take an hour for lunch  
And then at two we're done  
Jolly good fun!

Ha, ha, ha  
Ho, ho, ho  
And a couple of tra - la - las  
That's how we laugh the day away  
In the merry old land of Oz

Ha, ha, ha  
Ho, ho, ho  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha  
That's how we laugh the day away  
In the merry old land of Oz" Mine shut up and from where Jack was sitting I could hear his singing

"Pat, pat here, pat, pat there  
And a couple of brand new straws  
That's how we keep you young and fair  
In the merry Old Land of Oz" Then Teal'c's followed on

"Rub, rub here, Rub, rub there  
Whether you're tin or brass  
That's how we keep you in repair  
In the Merry Old Land of Oz" I hid a giggle imagine Teal'c being shined

"We can make a dimple smile  
Out of a frown  
We could even dye your eyes  
To match your gown?" I shook my head, olive green or black weren't the eye colours I wanted, so they began undressing me giving me a blue dress and a white shirt

"Clip, clip here, clip, clip there  
We give the roughest claws  
that certain air of savoir faire  
In the Merry Old Land of Oz  
Ha" they sang I smiled politely

"That's how we laugh the day away  
In the Merry Old Land of Oz  
How we laugh the day away

Ho, ho, ho  
Ha, ha, ha  
Ha, ha, ha  
Ha, ha, ha  
Ha, ha, ha  
Ha, ha, ha

In the merry old land of Oz" they finished, we were allowed to stand up I saw Daniel first and couldn't help but laughed, his mane had been curled and had a red bow in it. He was laughing at me in my blue dress and white shirt

"Bow?" was all I needed to say indicating his head to shut him up. Jack and Teal'c both looked a little shiner Teal'c positively glowed and Jack had a new red shirt and black trousers.

"Nice dress Carter" he said smirking, I rolled my eyes at him as he looked at Daniel

"I don't even know where to start" he admitted before deciding to start

"The bow it's a nice look" Daniel rolled his eyes going to the nearest person.

"We are looking for the wizard." He said to avoid the teasing I held my breath praying they weren't about to burst into song again. Instead he pointed to a door; this was abnormally big when compared to the other doors. Daniel walked over as Jack continued the light hearted ribbing. On the way they noticed a black dot in the sky it seemed to be writing something,

_Samantha I will get you!!_

I stood still unable to believe what I was seeing not noticing the guys had crowded around me protectively while the Ozians were panicking.

"Who'd you annoy Sam?" Daniel asked

"The wicked witch of the west" I remarked aware of how cliché that sounded,

"Well it's off to see the wizard" Jack remarked as Daniel went flying having stood on his own tail unable to stop myself I burst out laughing as did Jack and more surprising Teal'c. Daniel stood up sheepishly pushing his tail out of the way muttering something on the annoyance of tails. It worked thought lightening the mood somewhat. Until a man dressed in green approached

"The wizard wishes to see Samantha" he instructed, Sam lead the way the others following behind. Arriving in the wizards quarters it was clear he was Gould by the tacky green walls and the huge throne with fire and smoke either side.

"Oh please I mean its so last year" Jack remarked walking round in his typical dismissive manner

"Sir" I reminded him politely as he came over I whispered DHD crystal. Like it or not we needed him.

"Samantha" he said wearing green but looking a lot more elaborate than the other residents.

"Yes" I replied stepping closer

"I know you want the DHD crystal and to change your friends back" he said lifting the crystal up from next to him.

"Yes" Sam admitted

"I am prepared to do what you want, on one condition" the Gould bargained before I could say anything he continued

"I want the wicked witch of the west's broomstick, give me that and I will give you the crystal and let you go as you were." Jack looked at us, his team, we didn't need to say anything, after all it did seemed a fair trade wordlessly we agreed

"Deal" Jack said

"Take the west path it leads to her lands" the Gould told us. We set off, the ozians seemed happy enough but refused to let us have our clothes back so I was stuck wearing the dress. We walked in silence the poppy field still covered in snow back into the forest expect this time their were signs posted along the way.

TURN BACK

NO REALLY

CAN YOU READ?? GO BACK

Is what they read adding to my nervousness. Suddenly the forest went quiet the birds stopped singing all we could hear was a swish swish sound echoing around us, I looked up to see what looked like bats but bigger they swooped down and only then did I realise they were flying monkeys, I vaguely remember that from the story having only watched once in my youth I was now wishing I had paid more attention as they started grabbing. I fought for all I was worth, from around me I could the shouts of my team mates and knew they were in trouble too but couldn't help them.

I felt pain on the back of my head and the word seemed to fade, sound dimmed to a light rush and I was flying, no really I was 2 of the monkeys had lifted me up carrying me to the ominous castle. I looked down at my team mates noting they didn't look so good and hoping they found me soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

They monkey/bat things deposited me in a tower leaving scratch marks on my arms to match my bruises, I could hear Janet's lecture now. As I sat musing over what she would say the door opened. The witch came in still dressed in black,

"Ah Samantha, how nice to see you?" she greeted in her high pitch voice that somehow managed to send shivers down my spine.

"I want the amulet" she announced coming closer to me I backed away reaching to the amulet which sat round my neck.

"Sure but I want your broom" I offered the terms of the swap, she shook her head reaching to grab it anyway, the 2 monkeys holding my arms so I couldn't fight her. She yanked it I felt it pull before it discharged a wave of energy throwing her across the room. I made for the door but a group of soldiers dressed in what reminded me of old Russian uniform stopped me forcing me back into the room. Nervously but hiding it I turned to face the witch.

"Whoops" I offered channelling Jack

"The amulet has bonded to you there is only one thing to do now" she decided grinning looking pointedly at me. Somehow I doubted very much if it was let me go.

"Now the only question is how to kill you," she said pondering it

"Or you could just not" I suggested holding no hope but still it was worth a try especially as she was now pacing thoughtfully

"Of course I could boil you that's painful but I don't want to damage the amulet, or I could have my monkeys drop you from a great height but that again risks the amulet, I could just behead you but that is just so messy and blood does stain the carpet" the witch ranted, I just stood there unable to believe that deciding my death caused such indecision. She looked at the window seeing it was late

"I will eat on it, be warned I will be back soon and I will have made my decision." The witch left me in the room, I went to the window confirming that there was no way I could climb out, going to the door I found it was locked and there was no way I was going to be able to pick it. Sighing I walked round to study the nick naks one in particular caught my eye, it looked like a Gould communication device, I touched it. Like a TV it switched on, my team were there.

Daniel was trying to lift a rock from where it had dropped from his tail, Teal'c was frozen in place nearby an over turned bucket indicated he had rusted, Jack was lying un-stuffed all over the ground yelling at Daniel encouraging words or at least his definition of encouragement. What it told me more importantly was I was on my own. I went back to the window confirming that there was no way I could climb out, I was stuck.

I waited and waited not wanting to look in on my friends sensing it would depress me further and desperately trying to remember how they'd done it in the film presuming it was still echoing what was happening here, when the witch returned.

"I have made my decision, I believe poison will be best" She announced I tried not to laugh what made her think I was going to drink anything. Still I thought if I fooled her maybe I could use it somehow, after all to me it maybe fatal to her a mild irritant at best but it might be enough. She came over holding a chalice of green streaming liquid; I remained still until she came closer then hit out knocking it on her, to my surprise her hand melted, my stung as a few drops fell onto my arms. I wondered if it was the poison as I ran to the door and down the stairs I could hear the witch screaming. At the bottom there was a mop and bucket I grabbed the bucket desperately throwing the contents at her as the Russian look a like army surrounded me. The witch screamed more panicked this time as she melted green smoke coming off more abundantly this time. As she disappeared the whole army turned to me. Oh no I thought. An army and I'd just killed their leader in front of them therefore it was a surprised for them to bow in unison.

"We are forever in your debt" one said, I looked at him surprised no singing, no big dancing scene thank the lord I praised

"You will make a great leader" the other said, Sam shook her head

"Look its time for you guys to look after yourself, all I want is the broom stick" Sam bargained

"But how?" Another asked

"If you will escort me to the forest I will explain" I said as we walked I went through the various systems of governments one of them was writing it down the others discussing it. I discovered it was longer to walk fly due to the winding paths in the forest but finally we found my team.

Jack was stuffing straw back in himself carefully not knowing if the straw represented vital organs and therefore didn't want to leave any of it there.

Daniel was now trying to reach the oil can having forgotten about his tail, arriving I took charge with my newly acquired army

"You free him, you oil him, you lot stuff him, Daniel you tell them about the governmental system they can now put in place, while we walk I got the broomstick no thanks to you guys" I said pointing my orders out pleased to see everyone move as directed. After being fully stuffed Jack approached me

"Taking over Carter?" he reprimanded softly, I shook my head

"Sorry Sir" I apologised his face softened and in knew he had only been joking, I blushed I could feel the heat from my cheeks.

We began walking the guards coming with us promising to see us to the end of the forest.

"So Carter what happened?" he asked, I took a deep breath

"Well, I was carried off and dumped in a tower where the witch was going to kill me," I began aware of how serious this was and trying to make it light hearted and no big deal even if it felt the opposite. It was a strategy Jack had taught me and I think I had learnt it well.

"Then came the big question how to kill me, you know, shooting is just so messy, the carpets stain, boiling is dangerous could destroy the amulet, then dropping me from a great height means the risk the amulet could go anywhere." I told him in mock seriousness

"Then after an hour she decided on poisoning me when she came I flipped it on her then chucked a bucket on her, she melted" I finished rubbing my arm where it had splashed me. I had only just noticed the small blisters that had appeared on my arm. Jack must have seen them too as he grabbed it noticing the scratches from the monkeys with the blisters that looked a lot worse than they felt. To be frank they looked a mess. Jack obviously agreed as he took both of my hands.

"Carter what have you done, Doc is gonna kill ya" he joked knowing to well how annoyed Janet got when we arrived back injured.

"Here sit" he ordered everyone stopping. Using some of the drinking water and a scrap of his t-shirt to clean them wishing he had their medical supplies. On of the members of the army came over

"I can help here" he passed Jack a clean piece of cloth and a plant he had recently picked

"These will help" he told me. Jack looked at me and I shrugged after all if it worked on them then chances are it would work on me and the burns really hurt. Before we could agree or disagree he had slapped the leaf on my arm. Instantly the pain went away. Jack looked like he was going to hit him so I intervened.

"Its okay Sir it's like an antiseptic" I explained he nodded still reluctant but happier now he knew I was ok. He then bandaged them to keep out the infections, I let him hoping that it would stop them getting injured.

Everyone then kept walking, I blushed hating the thought that everyone had been kept waiting just for my minor little injury. Jack must have seen my embarrassment as he came over to me..

"Chill Carter" he ordered me, I rolled my eyes wondering how he knew what I was feeling, my embarrassment

"After all we would still be back there if it wasn't for you" he added. I blushed further for some reason's his compliments always made me blush.

"So do you think the Gould will do his part of the bargain" I asked trying to divert his attention. Jack shrugged

"I don't trust a Gould but we have little choice" he offered shrugging. We came out of the forest to where the poppies were. Having no choice I began to cross, soon I tired I fell to the floor, the last thing I saw was my CO looking down worriedly.

"Sorry Sir" I apologised I was falling asleep on duty, I didn't hear what he responded as I was already asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

I woke some time later to someone shaking my shoulder

"Carter, Carter come on" he said, I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me

"So Carter we have got to stop meeting like this or people will talk" he said jokingly, well at least I think he was joking but decided to play it safe

"Yes Sir, Sorry Sir" I said figuring that probably covered most eventualities. He groaned sounding frustrated

"Carter don't apologise for things outside your control" he ordered me, I nodded

"Sorry Sir" I said sitting up now more awake, noticing we were through the poppy field and just outside the doors of OZ. Teal'c was waking Daniel up, Jack sensing we were all ok and ready to go knocked on the door. It swung open together we all walked in.

The residents were all still happy and buzzing. On my firm request they escorted us to the Wizards room. Entering I lead the way holding the broomstick firmly in my grasp. He wasn't going to be able to play any tricks, I would get that crystal.

The Gould was sitting on his throne. On seeing us enter he sat up straighter

"You did it" he said sounding surprised. I nodded proudly.

"Of Course she did she is Carter she can do anything" Jack interrupted causing me to blush and glare at him. I chose to ignore it.

"We want the DHD crystal" I said firmly. He nodded

"I have only 1 more condition" he said, I automatically got suspicious

"You can keep the broomstick, I don't care anymore, I thought I could rule this world and they accepted me without question but they won't stop singing. Everything I say turns into a song, everything." He said his voice pleading. I tried to hide my smile as the Ozians burst in.

"He is sad, he is sad. He is very very sad" half of them said dancing around him

"He is moody he is moody he is very moody" the other half chorused. Then one broke away

"Our leader is so sad, and always so angry, the Ozians sing to cheer" he sung the others grouped round him the melody slow and sad, the voice deep.

"We sing to cheer" they echoed

"Our leader gets so angry," the main singer said

"So very very angry" the chorus echoed. The leader then ran over to the Gould taking both of his hands making him dance the chorus also surrounded him.

"So we sing to make him happy, very very happy, yes we sing all day and we sing all night and we will sing even longer if it makes it alright" the said holding hands and circling him.

He screamed coming over to me almost crying

"Please take me with you I will do anything. I won't try to dominate anything or rule anything again, I've learnt honestly" he begged, I looked at Jack it was his decision after all. The Ozians kept singing but we tuned them out.

"Change them back" I bargained, he looked surprised

"Oh you can do that just touch the amulet and say friends return 3 times" he told me, I nodded slightly annoyed he hadn't told me earlier

"Friends return, friends return, friends return" I said, there was a bright light and they were back. Out of joy I hugged them all, even Jack though that turned awkward.

"Good to see you are you Sir" I said, then realising what they were wearing, Daniel was in a fur loin cloth with a red bow still in his hair and round his neck. Teal'c looked slightly better having tin foil wrapped round him. Jack was by far the best in jeans and a red shirt. I clutched my amulet hoping this would work.

"Camera, camera, camera" it worked I got my camera from my pack I snapped a few photos before getting back to business. Listening to the conversation

"We won't take you back with us but we will leave you on a deserted planet. There we will decide what to do with you" he bargained the Gould nodded. An idea struck me

"Sir what about with Laira and the Edorans, they have a strong system of government our mining team is there to monitor him at all times." I suggested. He nodded approvingly.

"Their would be terms and conditions" he bargained, the Gould nodded

"Anything" he promised

"Any break and we would send you back here" Jack told him firmly. He nodded

"Promise" he said, Jack nodded.

"Ok lets go to the gate" he said, we all went towards the door prepared for a long walk back. The Ozians were still singing and as we walked danced around us.

"You, place the broom in the air. Then tap it 3 times say grow." He said. Puzzled I got the broomstick placing it parallel to the ground. Amazingly it just floated there not moving.

"Wow" I exclaimed, unable to help myself. The amazement of something floating, I wondered how it got its power it energy.

"Carter" Jack interrupted gently. I looked at him embarrassed having let my mind run away with ideas.

"Sorry Sir" I apologised,

"Grow" I said, it did long enough to fit 5 people on.

"She must sit at the front to steer it" the Gould instructed. I looked at Jack who nodded giving me permission. Carefully I climbed on the handle being very uncomfortable but supporting my weight.

"See, it works" The Gould said gleefully climbing on behind me. I looked at Jack hoping he would say something.

"Teal'c you on next" he ordered giving me an apologetic look, Teal'c climbed on the broom lowered under his huge weight, then Daniel got on and lastly Jack.

"Now think of where you want to go" he instructed, I thought of the stargate back in Munchkin land. As we flew up my sore hands had trouble holding on. The bandages made the handle slippery. The broom turned slightly and I fell, desperately grabbing for it I saw Jack, Daniel and Teal'c reaching for me. As I fell I heard the Gould yell

"The amulet" I reached for it getting the idea.

"Stargate command, Stargate command, Stargate command" I wished, the amulet shook. I looked down the ground was getting even closer and closer. A golden light shot out encompassing me. The last thing I saw was the concern faces of my team.


	7. Chapter 7

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

The golden light blinded me, I sensed I was moving but where I couldn't tell. It went on for ages. Then I saw it the light faded enough just for me to see the floor of the gate room. I landed hard, the amulet smashed breaking into a million pieces.

"Carter" I heard through the pain. I fought the pain and the unconscious I knew I could just fade into to look up.

"Stay with us Sam" Jack said crouching near me. I nodded my left leg really hurting and breathing becoming more difficult probably a fractured rib I thought. The room got hotter and started to move. I saw Janet run in with her team before passing out.

I woke up in the infirmary; I had been changed out of my Dorothy outfit into blue scrubs. My left leg was in a cast and my arms bandaged properly. Asleep and snoring slightly leaning on my arm was Jack. I smiled trying not to wake him up. Janet entered

"Hey you're awake" she commented, I nodded yawning.

"What happened?" I asked, I only had the vague memories of falling onto the gate room floor.

"Sg1 had just arrived back without you saying you had fallen off a flying broom and disappeared when you reappeared at the top of the gate room and fell onto the floor fracturing you leg and bruising your ribs. You've been out about 5hours now" she told me I nodded feeling myself growing tired.

"Sleep now Sam" she ordered gently. I nodded already on the way to the land of nod.

The next time I was awake they were all sitting there.

"Hey guys" I said feeling better though my leg ached slightly, catching sight of the morphine PCA I guessed why.

"How are you feeling?" Daniel asked, I smiled trying to reassure them

"Better, what happened?" I asked wondering why I didn't remember.

"You fell off the broom, we arrived at the gate dialled a deserted world left the Gould dialled another deserted world then here, we had just begun to explain to Hammond where you were when you appear mid air, you hit the ground pretty hard." He explained. I nodded that fitted with what I remembered.

"How long?" I asked knowing they would know what I meant.

"A day, Janet said you woke up earlier but went back to sleep" Daniel explained

"Are you guys ok?" I asked they exchanged guilty glances.

"Well we haven't told Janet everything" Daniel admitted, my mouth fell open in suprose

"Well we haven't officially debriefed yet" Jack added. I smiled as Janet and Hammond walked in,

"How are you feeling Major?" Hammond asked

"Better Sir" I replied politely

"Feel up to an official debriefing?" Hammond asked, I nodded causing Janet to scowl.

"Ok but keep it brief" she warned

"So we gated to Oz" Jack began "and the whoosh of the wormhole had killed somebody as Carter was the first one through they blamed her. Turns out her sister was the wicked witch of the west. She was pissed Sir." I smiled at the explanation

"Colonel is this a joke it is sounding rather like the plot of the wizard of Oz" Hammond noted anger lacing his voice

"Oh it gets worse Sir" Jack said humour in his voice looking at me to continue.

"The wicked witch used magic to send them away, she was about to turn on me when a good witch appeared. The amulet I had picked up earlier meant she couldn't use magic on me. She went away in anger taking the DHD crystal with her, and then the locals emerged. They were small and loved singing and dancing. They told me that the wizard would be able to get it back all I had to do was follow the yellow brick road" They were both looking shocked, like we were lying and should be referred to McKenzie again so I decided to continue.

"Anyway I walked along the road and found Colonel O'Neill, he had been changed into the scarecrow, I managed to lift him down off the peg." I said pausing at Janet's annoyed expression.

"What do you mean a scarecrow?" She asked her voice icy. Daniel and Jack went pale while Teal'c automatically got in his warrior battle stance knowing they should have told her but at the time wanting a shorter physical so they could see Sam. Janet's cough brought them back.

"Well……ya se Doc" he began then with an evil look of his own. "Daniel and Teal'c were also transformed" he said shamelessly shifting the blame. Janet glanced helplessly at Hammond who nodded.

"Ok full physicals now" she ordered pointing at the door an angry glare in her eye. I snuffled a giggle as Jack glared at me.

"Sir now" Janet ordered. He sheepishly left the room. From down the corridor I could hear Janet still yelling at them to get into the clinic rooms and to get changed and not to touch anything. I looked at General Hammond.

"Can we give her a medal Sir?" I asked slightly cheekily but dead seriously. Hammond looked thoughtful.

"She does deserve one" he said. I smiled hoping this would lead places. I knew I would rather face a battalion of Jaffa rather than needle phobic marines and an injured Colonel O'Neill any day.

"I think I may need to make a phone call" he said standing up. "Get well soon major" he said.

"Thank you Sir" I replied. I lay back relaxing.

I woke up some time later at the guys coming back. I could tell Janet hadn't been kind. Teal'c was trying to walk with dignity but had obviously had too many injections into the left buttock as he limped ever so slight. Daniel was still red from the embarrassing tests she had put him though and Jack was milking it exaggerating the limp, groaning on every step. As he reached the bed next to me he collapsed.

"Evil I tell you pure evil." He complained not realising she had followed them in. I saw her and smiled thinking this was better entertainment than any movie or TV I had seen. Janet gave a cough. I watch Jack go pale he looked at me not looking up.

"She is there isn't she?" he whispered, I nodded. He looked up

"Hey Doc" he said, Janet glared at him. She was pissed, I knew why she got a lot of stick from SGC personnel who followed his example and treated her badly. She knew he was a good man she just wanted him to behave a little better. We had spoken if it often on girls night but I think this time she was done. All she wanted to do was help people. Wordlessly she came over to me.

"I think Sam needs some rest" She said her voice controlling her anger. Jack climbed off the bed; he knew he had pushed it to far this time.

"Look Doc I'm sorry" Jack said, Daniel and Teal'c also looking sheepish.

"And were sorry too we should have said something" Daniel told her apologising for both him and Teal'c. Teal'c nodded.

"Indeed"

"And there is one thing that is certain for everyone here Doc, when we do get hurt there is no one we'd rather see right Carter" Jack asked, I nodded. Janet looked slightly more accepting. I could tell his words were genuine and had touched her

"Sam still needs her rest" Janet ordered. They nodded leaving Janet sat down and we spent the rest of the night having a girly night.

_One more chapter after this just to wrap things up in a nice shippy bundle_


	8. Chapter 8

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

Two weeks later everyone stood in the gateroom in full dress blues having been told it was a very important ceremony, promotions and medals were to be awarded. Rumours as to who were ripe among staff only Hammond knew for sure. I stood proudly using my crutches even though they had all wanted me to sit I had refused.

The blast door opened and General Hammond walked in followed closely by the president we all stood straighter at attention everyone surprised. He walked to the podium.

"At ease all" he ordered we relaxed slightly. He looked in my direction

"And for God sake please sit down before you fall down" he ordered me.

"Yes Sir" I mumbled as someone fetched me a chair. I knew from the heat in my cheeks I was blushing.

"Good. Anyway it has been brought to my attention all the brave and amazing work that goes on in this mountain. You people risk your lives everyday without complaining and it's high time we appreciated that. That's why everyone that has served in this command will be awarded the Stargate service medal for your efforts. Also there is a new medal this is especially for personnel who go above and beyond what we can expect from humans, who have died and still fought. I think you will join me in saying the first recipients have deserved this. They have saved earth several times now single-handedly. Sg1 would you join me." He asked. I looked at my team unable to stop the smile forming on my face as I stood. They all looked as shell shocked as I felt. We stood at the top as he placed the ribbon over us. It was a golden stargate with a gold filling.

"Thank you Sir" I said as he placed it over my head. We then left the podium taking our places back again. He called a few more individuals up who also got the award all on SGC teams.

"Next is another new medal the Stargate cross, this is more for the support staff who wait night and day for our teams to return. They devote themselves working harder than they should and save the day more often than not coming up with solutions that nobody else could think of. I think names speak louder than I could. The first receiver is Dr Janet Frasier who is also promoted to Lieutenant Colonel"

Everyone cheered ecstatically as a shocked Doctor walked up the ramp to receive it. I laughed at her expression as the marines whooped and cheered.

"Next is a scientist whose ideas have revolutionised astrophysics her ideas have saved this planet and members of this base several times, Major Samantha Carter" I stood in shock as my name was called only Jack's push made me move. I walked up the ramp and received my medal everyone cheering.

"And now is a civilian who speaks more languages than I knew existed he brokered several treaties and negotiated several difficult situations avoiding conflict, Dr Daniel Jackson" I yelled and cheered with the rest as Daniel stepped forwards getting the medal. A few more received the medal and a couple were promoted including Ferretti up to Colonel.

"And finally I would like to say thank you to all of you brave people for putting yourselves on the line for the planet. I know this is hard work and many of you struggle with relationships due to the nature of this demanding work I have decided to suspend the frat regs on an individual basis if the couple ask for General Hammond's permission first." He announced much to the cheers of everyone. Suddenly I was aware that everyone's eyes were on me and Jack. I blushed knowing this gave us permission to do what we had always wanted. Jack stepped forwards I watched both in fear and fascination.

"Permission Sir" he asked, my heart fluttered, as he stepped closer.

"Hey Sam" he said simply that one word meaning so much, Sam.

"Jack" I whispered my legs feeling weak. He leant in as did I. Our lips meet and he grabbed me as the kiss deepened. I felt myself being dipped but didn't care as my crutches fell. I trusted Jack to keep me from falling. As the kiss ended I opened my eyes to see his chocolate brown eyes looking back at me saying the same thing as mine. I love you. Around us people were whooping and cheering. I knew I was beetroot red but didn't care.

"I love you" he whispered, so only I could hear

"I love you too" I whispered back just as quietly. Everyone seemed to calm down as we were all dismissed. Daniel passed me my crutches as I followed Jack out the room our feelings finally out.

Whatever the future held we would face it together.

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed_


End file.
